A Purple Vengeance
by HydraFlow
Summary: It's been ten years since the mutiny. Vermont, Zeta, Nevada, Omicron, Alaska and Kappa have been running everyday since. Will they finally get what they deserve or die trying? AU, OCs. Caution: There may be some strong violence/language. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath.**

It's been ten years...

Ten long _fucking_ years.

Since it happened, I have lost _everything _that I held close to me.

Well... except for three things...

My sister.

My friend.

And her...

A collection of memories and coding, based off of the mind of the most evil man I have ever met. She was nothing like him of course...

I had to steal her back.

Not an easy job, but it had to be done.

Killing her host like that...

_God... _I've turned into a monster...

She was mine and she _always _has been.

Never again will they take her.

* * *

The crunching of the snow under our feet snapped me back to reality. We had been walking for hours, not a word spoken between us. I stopped as I thought I heard the sound of a twig snapping. I took off the hood and scanned the area, nothing.

"We gotta move, the camp's four clicks ahead of us" A masculine voice spoke behind me. I nodded and replaced the hood over my helmet.

When we first received news that it was over, I thought everything would go back to normal. However it wasn't as it seems. Despite the rumours and stories, UNSC officials were still hunting ex-agents. Either for their side of their story, or for some kind of delayed justice.

Justice... that's a funny word.

Considering the system is corrupt nowadays. Anyone that was a previous offender would be subject to the most unimaginable torture procedures. The UNSC say it's for the greater good. I say it's to feed their lust for blood.

They make me sick.

For what it's worth, I can't really criticise them for killing. After all, I've had more than my fair share of bloodshed. I'm not proud of it, but a man will do whatever it takes to keep his closest allies alive.

I came to my senses when I bumped into the back of Alaska.

"What's wrong?" I asked, an eerie silence above us.

A crimson marine appeared next to Alaska's head.

"I'm picking up movement ahead" He began. "Whatever it is, it's big and slow."

"Kapp, can you identify it?" Nevada asked.

"Negative, it's being cloaked by some kind of electromagnetic field." He responded.

"Can Zeta do it?" Nevada directed at me.

"Probably. Zeta? What do you think?"

An amethyst girl materialised in front of me. She was looking in the direction of the unidentified object ahead of us.

"I'm getting a rough reading, but it appears to be hovering above the ground, most likely explaining the EMF disturbance. I'm also detecting slight plasma energy from the operator of the vehicle. That's all I can get from it though." She had her eyes firmly locked in front of us.

Suddenly my communicator burst into life as someone was attempting to contact me.

"Uhh... hello? Is anybody there?" A high-pitched voice asked on the other end of the channel.

"Affirmative, state your name and business." I responded with the utmost sincerity.

"I'm trying to look for my teammates, we got stranded here by some guy in white armor."

"And your name?" I inquired.

"My name? Oh right! The name's Tucker."

* * *

**Author note: Hi guys, I've been away for some time now and I apologise, but I've had a bit of issues with my PC. My CPU was playing up so I had to replace it. However, here's something different for you to read, feature's most of the same characters and may or may not, depends, reference other FanFics. So yeeaah... Here's the sequel to the Purple Figure.**

**Have a good one!**

**-Hydra**


	2. An Encounter with Imbeciles

**An Encounter with**** Imbeciles**

"My name? Oh right! The name's Tucker." The annoying squeak of _Tucker's _voice replied.

Tucker, what a peculiar first name. Rather odd if you ask me.

"_His name sounds familiar_" Zeta pointed out.

"Hmm..." I hummed in agreement.

"Tucker, seeing as you're the only one around for five miles, you mind giving us a ride?" I asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No!" Alaska scorned.

"Why not? He needs help finding his team and we need a lift to the nearest camp." I replied in protest.

"Hmph..." She growled in annoyance.

"Sure, I can give you a ride, where are you?" Tucker beamed.

"I'm sending our coordinates now."

* * *

Tucker approached us on a troop hog. He got out and took off his helmet.

"What's with the hoods guys?" He asked, with a stupid grin slapped on his face.

I took my hood off and looked at him. Without warning, Zeta immediately appeared and examined his face.

As soon as she did so, Tucker jumped back a few feet.

"Aww fuck no! You're not Freelancers are you?!" He asked me with a look of horror on his face.

"_Ex_-Freelancers now, we haven't been for ten years now." I corrected him.

Upon hearing this fact, he appeared to loosen up a little. However Zeta was still examining him, looking like she's piecing something together.

"What's wrong Z?" Alaska asked.

"There's something... _Odd _about you Tucker... How are you related to Project Freelancer?" Zeta interrogated. She was up to something.

"I-I was a simulation trooper?" He reacted, wearily.

"Fucking knew it!" Zeta beamed happily. "I read your file before, when I was still plugged into the terminal."

"Private first Class Lavernius Tucker, stationed at Blood Gulch. Am I correct?" She investigated further.

"Y-Yeah, but I'm not stationed there any more, we're all stuck at some place called Exile." Tucker corrected her.

"Lets move." I ordered.

We all entered the vehicle and Tucker started the engine. The loud roar of her engine brought back good memories.

"Change of plan. Tucker, take us to Exile, I want to meet the rest of your team." I stated.

* * *

It was a long journey, almost 4 hours. Luckily, Tucker had the ability to talk for long periods of time. Keeping me and Nevada awake, the same couldn't be said for Alaska though.

Along the journey, Tucker talked about, how him and his team met the reds, and how both teams managed to defeat something called the Meta. And then after they did, their leader went after the Beta A.I. in the one-way storage unit and how Washington became the leader of Blue team. How they all settled down in a box-shaped canyon in the middle of nowhere and ended up defeating Carolina, time and time again.

"Yeah, and then we found out that the chick on red team, who used to be an orphan before Grif and Simmons took her in, is secretly Wash's daughter. Wh-" Tucker was rambling on when I had to stop him.

"Wait, did you just say, and correct me if I'm wrong, that the girl on Red team. Who you've been fighting against for a while. and that you've encountered multiple times. Is secretly Agent Washington's daughter?" I questioned, shocked at the bullshit I have just heard.

"Oh-ho-ho, wait until you find out who the mother is..." Tucker replied cryptically.

We finally arrived at Exile. Where we were met by a Blue idiot and the man I needed to see.

He was talking to the idiot with his back turned to me. I walked up to him and disposed of the rags.

"Agent Washington." I declared.

He turned around slowly. when he met my stare, his mouth dropped like a lead balloon.

"_You, _my friend, have some explaining to do."

The groan in the back of his throat could be heard by _everyone_ in the canyon.

* * *

Here's the new chapter, enjoy! -Hydra


	3. We got out

**We got out...**

Washington had a face of absolute bewilderment. "I-I uhh..." Wash stuttered.

"Well come on. Explain to me why you went against regulations and had a child." I demanded.

He looked like a child after stealing from the cookie jar. He was rubbing the back of his neck and shuffling his feet.

"Here's an _easier _question for you." I said patronisingly.

"Who's the mother Wash?" I gave a sinister grin under my helmet at the fumbling mess in front of me.

He sighed and took a deep breath. "It's Tex..." He mumbled.

Nevada's jaw dropped so hard it sounded like a brick.

"C-Come again?" I asked slowly.

"The mother is Texas." He repeated. A little louder this time.

I walked up to him, being a solid 7 feet tall, I easily dwarfed him.

"Show me."

* * *

We took a long walk towards red base, I had to see this for myself.

I noticed an orange trooper laying on top of the base, sleeping I assumed.

Another trooper came out of the entrance, this one was wielding a shotgun.

"Want do you want you dirty blue?" He asked in a gravely voice.

"Sarge, I wish to see Escopeta." Wash replied.

I feel something's changed in him, he's not as kind as he used to be.

"I'll go and retrieve her." The soldier complied.

A couple minutes later, two soldiers walked out of the base entrance. The one from before. Sarge was it? And a new character, Wash's daughter.

I looked her up and down and was dumbstruck by the results.

Her face. _Identical _to Tex's. It was almost as if she had been cloned. Her hair also shared the same midnight black as Tex's. If I didn't know any better, I would have mistaken her for her mother straight away. However, something was off, her eyes were _green_. I remember Tex's being sky _blue._

Washington. She had Washington's eyes.

It was scary how their daughter looked exactly like Texas.

"Hey Ammo." Wash beamed.

"Who are these guys?" She questioned. Hands on her hips and her head cocked to one side.

She looked me up and down, Nevada the same.

"Remember when I told you about the three agents that ran from Freelancer?" Wash prompted.

She nodded in understanding.

"Yeeaah... That's them." He gestured towards us.

Escopeta took a step forward and stared me in the visor. She gave me a look that could kill, but seemed disappointed when I didn't react.

She then turned to Nevada, who shuffled slightly. She did the same to him, and got the result she was hoping for.

"Uhh... h-hey there Ammo?" He mumbled nervously. It seemed to have struck a nerve as her knee was brought up swiftly into the crotch of my dear associate. Nevada doubled over in pain and fell to the floor.

Yep, _that _would be Texas.

Omicron appeared and scowled at her. As he did this though, another A.I. appeared by Escopeta's shoulder. He was black and red and looked strikingly like Sigma, but with a lot less fire.

He kinda creeped me out too.

Zeta picked up on this new face and appeared right in front of him, causing him to jump back slightly.

She did _not _look happy.

"The fuck are you?" She interrogated. I couldn't see her facial expression as she was wearing her armour, but I assumed it was her usual "_If you so much as twitch, __I will kill you_" look.

Escopeta seemed surprised and displeased at both Zeta and Omicron. Both were staring her A.I down.

"My name is Lambda, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Her A.I said calmly

Lambda seemed a little intimidated by the Amber and Amethyst in front of him.

"Zeta, calm down." I ordered. She complied and appeared sat on my shoulder with her arms crossed.

Omicron however, was a little more stubborn as he was getting nearer and nearer to Lambda's face.

"I-I-I don't know w-w-what you are playing at Sigma, but we will not f-f-fall for your d-dirty tricks again." He said in his glitchy, monotone voice.

He then appeared floating next to Nevada, who had began to pick himself up off of the ground.

"What's up with Omicron, Z? That doesn't seem like him." I whispered to Zeta. She faced me and shrugged.

"I don't know either, but we really don't trust this _Lambda _character." She replied.

I turned back to Escopeta.

"How're you feeling kid?" I asked.

She gave me a funny look, then thought for a bit.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. Raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled to myself and took off my helmet.

"Haha, just like your mother, always questioning things." I smiled at her.

From the looks of it, she didn't seem too sure what she should say. She gave me a wry smile and looked away.

I walked up to her and placed my hand on your shoulder. She tensed up a little bit but then seemed to relax.

I managed to get a better look at her.

"You've probably heard this hundreds of times, but you are, without a doubt, a spitting image of your mother." I chuckled again.

"So I've been told." She returned.

I released my hand from her shoulder and turned to Washington.

"Good job buddy, good job." I said, patting him on the back.

I placed my helmet back on my head.

"Come on Vada, lets go pay my sister a visit." I called.

"Catch you later, kiddo." I said as we started to walk back to blue base.

* * *

When we arrived, I noticed Alaska pinning Tucker to the wall of the base by his neck.

"Uhh, Laskie? You mind telling me what you're doing?" I asked, a little worried about Tucker's wellbeing.

"He touched my ass when he thought I was sleeping." She explained.

"_Didn't_ you?!" She snapped at Tucker, tightening her grip on his neck in the process.

He nodded quickly. She gave him a sarcastic smile and rammed her other fist into his stomach.

She released him from her death grip and walked away.

Tucker then quickly got to his feet and skulked away into the safety of blue base.

Washington finally caught up with us.

"What the hell was that?!" He investigated.

"He touched her ass." Me and Nevada said in unison. Pointing to Alaska.

"Oh." Wash replied.

I noticed a familiar individual approaching blue base.

"Oh, would you look at that, we have a visitor." I said smirking.

Escopeta seemed to ignore everyone else and walked straight up to me.

"You." She began. "How do you know Texas so well?"

I took off my helmet, from what I can tell with her, and if she's as much of Texas as I think she is, then I've noticed being straight with her will go a long way.

"Well, I was actually quite close with her. We became pretty good friends when I offered her a bacon sandwich, and well... the rest is history." I replied.

"That's mostly the reason why I'm not as scared of you as you I hope I should be, I can tell you don't trust me, and that's understandable seeing as I wasn't there when you were born. However, get to know me and my friends here, and you'll learn we are some of the nicest people you'll ever meet." I continued.

"One last question Vermont. Why did you run?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask me that question.

"Well... When we were still in the project, I did some _things_ no other agent would dare to do. I deliberately defied the Director's order during a mission and lost my A.I as a consequence for doing so. _But_ they didn't do it properly. Zeta was _ripped_ from the back of my skull and I was locked in the brig for three days with little food and water. Fortunately, Vada busted me out and informed me that Agent Oregon was given Zeta. After retrieving my armour, I confronted Oregon. Lets just things things didn't exactly end well for him. After this little charade, me and Vada found Alaska, my sister and we stole a pelican and and landed on a nearby planet." I spoke in a grim tone, those are memories I never want to relive.

Escopeta and Washington both looked shocked.

"The thing is, Escopeta. We never ran from Project Freelancer. We escaped." My voice had a tone of absolute sincerity.

I looked at the floor, ashamed of my past.

"Washington, not only did we get out alive. We've been running for ten years and I think it's about time we stopped. I've decided we'll stay here, For a while, I think you could do with some new faces around here." I smiled at both Agent Washington and his daughter.

This has been a very interesting turn of events.

* * *

**Author's note: Oh yeah, incorporation for the nation. Don't worry about me getting permission to do this, I've had it for a while ;D. Yeah guys, _This_ is the reason why this story hasn't been updated in a while. Me and missmoney101 are doing a collab. I hope you enjoy it because it took me about six hours to write, believe it or not.**

**Have a good one!**

**-Hydra.**


	4. Good morning sunshine

I woke up to the sound of the rain against the window. It had been a while since I had a decent nights sleep. Wash had been kind enough to give me and Vada a room to share at blue base, while Alaska stayed with Sarge.

I got up and entered the bathroom. Sighing in relief as the cold water washed away the tension in my muscles.

I quickly dried myself and checked the time. The clock on the wall read 5:13. In the morning, of course. I managed to pinch my armor from the closet without waking sleeping beauty and placed it on, aside from my helmet.

When I left the room a ever so quietly shut the door and wandered into the living quarters. I stood in the middle of the room pondering whether I should have something to eat. Not feeling hungry, I decided to go for a walk in the rain.

* * *

The locking mechanism was easy to crack, rather primitive actually. I guess you don't need it when you're surrounded by idiots.

It was cold outside, I could feel it, even through my armor, though it wasn't too bad.

The rain was light, but carried some weight to it. I took a stroll towards a cliff edge, I saw it yesterday and wanted to check it out.

I sat down on the edge and cleaned my sidearm. It had been a while since I had done and its condition was pretty bad.

As I was polishing the handle I heard a footstep behind me. My instincts kicked in and I whirled around pointing my pistol at whoever dared to sneak up on me. Tucker looked at me with fear-filled eyes, I let my guard down and turned back around.

"You mind telling me why you tried to sneak up on me, Tucker?"

"Well, I heard someone take a shower and decided to investigate. No one wakes up this early." He replied.

He sat down next to me and eyed my magnum.

"You must be a light sleeper to hear that." I chuckled, still polishing the handle.

He laughed slightly. "Yeeaah, I wake up to the slightest little knock."

"Why are _you _awake this early?" He asked, scowling a little.

"Always have done." I replied briefly.

"How comes?"

"Tucker, I have been running from the authorities for ten years, and in those ten years, I have learned to not stay in the same place twice, to sleep and wake early and to cover up all of my tracks. I'm not trying to give you an anecdote, but _that_ is why I wake early."

Tucker, being the idiot that he is, thought for a moment, then nodded in understanding.

I checked the time again, my HUD clock read 6:46 am.

"What time do people usually wake here?" I asked Tucker.

"6:30 usually, but it's Saturday, so everyone just lays in bed til 9." He replied.

I nodded to him and looked back at my firearm, admiring my work.

I clipped her back onto my leg and stood up.

"I'm hungry, wanna get some food?" I offered.

Tucker got up and I took that as a yes.

When we got to the base we found Caboose rummaging through the kitchen cupboards.

"Caboose, what the hell are you doing?" Tucker scowled.

Caboose shuffled his feet around like a child. "I uh-wanted to make Agent Washingtub some breakfast in bed."

Tucker shook his head. "Whatever, just don't blame me if you set the base on fire again."

"Okay!" Caboose beamed.

I walked over to the kitchen and searched for something to eat.

I grabbed a banana and made myself some coffee and sat down at the table.

After a good ten minutes of talking to tcker and consuming my breakfast, I headed over to the gym to train a little.

* * *

I began pacing round the room to get the blood flowing. Afterwards, I began curling 250 lbs weights, about 500 per arm.

Once I was bored of that, I started to work on the punching bag, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks. Sending the sang bag flying backwards.

I spent roughly two hours in the gym before I heard the sound of someone knocking on the wall.

I turned around to greet my visitor. Much to my surprise, Escopeta was standing in the hallway, facing the gym.

"Escopeta." I nodded.

She entered the room and stood in front of me, remaining silent.

"Washington is looking for you, he needs you to help him move something." She notified.

"Hmph... lightweight." I retorted.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

I walked outside to find that the couch had been lodged in a tree.

"_For fuck's sake." I whispered to myself._

_I walked up to the tree and kicked it, not too hard, but hard enough to remove the couch._

_As it fell, I caught it with ease and carried it back into the lounge. As I entered the base, I could've sworn I saw a smirk on Escopeta's face._

_With the couch returned to its rightful place, I collapsed right on it. Two hours of training and minimal sleep had drained me completely._

_I decided that I wouldn't have anymore use for my armor so I went to my room to take it off._

_After replacing my suit with jeans and a white t-shirt. I noticed Vada was still asleep. A sadistic smile crept up my face as I began to fill my head with rude awakenings._

_One in particular caught my attention._

_I entered the bathroom and picked up the shaving cream. And with a huge grin slapped across my face, I crept into the room and kneeled beside Nevada._

_Careful not to wake him, I slowly poured the cream into his open hand and flicked his nose._

_As a subconscious reaction, he brought the hand up and then down on his face._

_The cream was slapped across his face._

_I had to bite my lip not to burst into fits of laughter. __I quickly darted out of the room as sleeping beauty was waking up. When I got to the living room I dove over the couch, which happened to be occupied by Wash and Tucker._

_"Where is he?!" Nevada growled._

_It was quite apparent that Blue base had quite the sense of humour whenn both of them pointed to the exit to throw Nevada off._

_As soon as he left, I vaulted over the sofa and landed right next to Tucker._

_The look on their faces was priceless, both having a very wide grin._

_"Gentleman." I grinned._

_We burst out into laughter and decided to watch some TV._

_Today began with a good start._


End file.
